When Things Don't Go as Planned
by Spiderninjapirate22
Summary: Sam can't stop thinking about Dean in a sexual way. It's really starting to be a problem, so Sam thinks he has a solution. WINCEST


Sam didn't know when it had started... Maybe when Dean had told him that he was going to hell in a year... Then gotten laid by two chicks and Sam had accidentally seen some parts he hadn't ever hoped to see of Dean. But once he had, he couldn't stop thinking about it. After Dean died and he had gotten on with Ruby, he thought he could forget it. Even when he was back, Sam had mostly been over him. But then they met Chuck. And his fans. Reading their fanfiction, he realized maybe they could be together. They just had to try.

He read through them, and discovering M, palmed his dick through the his boxers briefly, then took the fans advice and approached Dean, who was unpacking the trunk while he had booked the room.

"Ah Dean, it sucks but all they had were king beds... And there aren't another motels around here." Sam was lying of course. It was just that the guy at the front office had assumed and he didn't correct him. At least Sam hadn't specifically asked for it.

"Dude, what? I'm not going to share a bed with your groady ass!" well that stung Sam a little, but he brushed it off

"Oh, grow up. It's not like we've never shared a bed before."

"Whatever, as long as you control yourself"

"HA HA no problem. " Actually it was going to be a pretty big problem, but it was the next step to their relationship.

* * *

An hour later, they had just finished settling in and were about to go to sleep when Dean came out in just his boxers

Sam cleared his throat and said "Are you going to put anything on?"

"Nope. Is there a problem, Sammy?"

Sam repressed the shutter his nickname has always given him and smiled and said "Nope. No problems here. At all."

"Well then shut up and stop hogging all the covers." With that, Dean laid a hot hand on Sam and rolled him over.

Sam had a hardon.

* * *

Three hours later, Sam hadn't touched himself, and his boner was seriously starting to hurt. His breathing was heavy and his face was red. He was about to go to the bathroom and jerk off real quick, but he heard Dean.

"Mmmh, Sam, faster. Don't stop, please! Deeper!" Dean began rolling around as Sam looked under the sheets, and found Dean had pitched a tent, and was stroking it.

Sam smiled. His older brother, his crush, was having a wet dream about him. And he was going to relieve some of the pressure.

Stripping Dean's soaked boxers, Sam leaned down to prepare to give a blowjob. He'd never given one, but he'd had plenty, so he trusted himself.

A few strokes in, Dean started to stir, and he looked down at the atrocity staring him in the face. Sam's hair was plastered to his forehead, as if it was a steamy summer day, and his puppy eyes looking straight at Dean. The glare he received was very surprising

"What. The. FUCK. Are. You. Doing?"

Sam's heart fell. Isn't this what his brother had wanted? What was happening?

"You- you wanted me. I heard you." Sam suddenly felt very small.

"No. You heard what you- apparently- wanted. That was sick. I have a hard time letting you in at all to 'talk' and then I wake up to you sucking me off? What was that?" Dean's voice was low, intimidating, and Sam knew he was furious.

"I- I just thought-"

"No, you didn't think at all, did you?" Sam had been so ashamed, but with that Cliché retort, it all suddenly became defensive anger.

"Oh yeah? Well then, who was the Sam you were having a wet dream about?"

"Samantha LINCOLN! The girl we met last week. Who I spent the night with just two nights ago. She... She knew what she was doing. Now go. Just go. Take a cold shower if you need it. Clear your head for about five hours or so. Go."

Once Sam had cleared he room and Dean was left to himself he just let what happened sink in.

"Freaking fanfiction"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys I was going somewhere totally different, but then I got really upset so i thought that everyone should suffer my misfortune. Poor Sam:(**


End file.
